Matchmaker
by Oriencor
Summary: Written for the "What if the characters could writ fanfics?" challenge. Lavender and Parvati must write a fanfic!


Title: Matchmaker  
  
Challenge: "What if the characters could write fan fiction?"  
  
Author: Oriencor/Prideth  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Lavender and Parvati must write a fanfic to get back to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except.yea.anything.that isn't someone else's at least.I think.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, best friends, Gryffindors, and hopeless romantics were bored.  
  
Extremely bored.  
  
So bored, in fact that they would do almost anything to brighten their day.  
  
"Maybe we could go and- and .." Lavender tried to suggest something, but her mind could not think of anything to lift the grey haze of boredom that had settled over them.  
  
Parvati attempted to suggest something, but she was cut of by swirling lights surrounding her and her friend, before the world disappeared in a tornado of colours.  
  
Once it reappeared it wasn't the world they knew anymore. The girls were in an all white room, with two tables, and two chairs on wheels. Both girls, being half and half, recognized the device placed on one of the tables.  
  
"A computer!" exclaimed Parvati, "God, I haven't seen on of those in ages- Lavender, are you okay?"  
  
Lavender seemed to be having a seizure, and unintelligible noises were issuing from her mouth. Finally, she uttered one coherent word, "Internet!" Before making a break for the computer.  
  
Lavender sat in one of the chairs, and used the mouse to click on the small "E" icon at the bottom of the screen. A small window popped up. "*The World Wide Web is not available on the computer.*"  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!" moaned Parvati and Lavender.  
  
Suddenly, the girls heard a loud voice from above.  
  
"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The voice said. "I have trapped you in my room, and you will not be able to return until you write a piece of.HARRY POTTER FAN FICTION!"  
  
"What in the world?" asked Lavender.  
  
"You must write a story about someone at Hogwarts! On the other table is a book of quotations, a binder full of all the SHIPS, or romantic pairings that have been written about, and copies of all four Harry Potter books! GET TO WORK!"  
  
"You mean there are.books written about Harry?" Parvati questioned.  
  
"Quite," replied the voice.  
  
The girls turned to each other.  
  
"Well, we better get to work. We should pick the - er- SHIP first," decided Parvati.  
  
The girls sat down in the chairs, rolled them over to the table, picked up the binder, and started looking through it.  
  
"Hmm.Harry/Ginny?"  
  
"Too cliché. What about Draco/Hermione?"  
  
"Whoa! Draco/Harry!"  
  
"Ron/Hermione?"  
  
"Lavender/Seamus?"  
  
"Hey! We might as well go for Parvati/Dean!"  
  
"Harry/Blaise?"  
  
"Draco/Pansy?"  
  
"Ah.Ron/Pansy?"  
  
"Weird.Harry/Hermione?"  
  
"George/Alicia?"  
  
"Angelina/Fred?"  
  
"Lee/Katie?"  
  
"Oliver/Cho?"  
  
"Harry/Cho?"  
  
Then both girls' eyes locked on the perfect SHIP.  
  
"Draco/Ginny."  
  
Excited, the friends rushed over to the computer. Lavender pulled up Microsoft Word and they began to type.  
  
~-~ Ginny Weasley walked along the edges of the beautiful lake on the Hogwarts grounds. She was sad. She had just realized that day that the famous Harry Potter would never want to go out with her. Minutes before when the realization hit her, she could almost feel her heart break, but now, the pain had turned into a continuous pounding. She felt a tear drip down her face, and as she reached up a hand to wipe it away, someone else's hand did the job. ~-~  
  
"Perfect!" said Parvati and they continued to write.  
  
~-~ She looked up into the steel grey eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. "M-Malfoy?" she stuttered. "You were crying Weaslette," he said. "Oh, yea. I know," she replied. "Why?" his voice as tender, and warmness began to seep through her. "I was sad. I realized Harry would never, ever go out with me," she told him. "Why would you ever want him?" Draco asked. "Because.because.I don't know. I thought I liked him- and." Ginny replied. "You don't need him," Draco said, gathering her into his arms. ~-~  
  
"Now they have to kiss!" Lavender said excitedly.  
  
~-~ She was a little shocked to feel his lips on hers, but after a second, she began to realize how good it felt to be kissing him. "Draco," she whispered, when they had pulled apart, "Think, I think I was looking in the wrong place for love." Draco said nothing, but pulled her in for another kiss. ~-~  
  
Lavender and Parvati sighed.  
  
"It's so sweet." Lavender said.  
  
"And touching." Parvati added.  
  
"Hey, voice! We've finished!" they shouted.  
  
"Ah.Lets see."  
  
After a few moments the voice spoke again. "Well, I suppose it's good enough."  
  
Lavender was about to ask what exactly he meant, when the swirl of colours surrounded them again, and they found themselves back in their dormitory.  
  
"Whoa! That was weird!" exclaimed Lavender.  
  
"I know!" answered Parvati, "You know, Draco/Ginny does make a cute couple."  
  
"Hmm.." Lavender replied, "Let's go!"  
  
And the two girls raced off to play matchmaker, boredom forgotten.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
-fin-  
  
Hope you like! 


End file.
